Something Different
by Aaliyah-Charity
Summary: This is one very strange story, but just read it. It's about Curly.


Something Different  
  
By: Aaliyah-Charity  
  
A/N: This is just like my story Aaliyah, except for Johnny liking her and all that. I just got home from the dance and getting my teacher a baby shower present when I just thought of this. I hope you like it! Oh, I'll fix my stories up, I didn't know they left out half of my stories! Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, it'd be a book series. Ashley belongs to AshleyMathews, again if this offends you, AshleyMathews, I'll take it off.  
  
Curly Sheppard was driving one day and was thinking about his life. It seemed like he had already lived his life, that he was just watching himself live like a very boring television show that droned on and on. He would probably end up married to some trashy piece of garbage anyways, but sometimes he wished his life was different. Maybe going out with a girl who knew more than to seduce a guy. But he could never tell anyone, they'd think he was going soft or something. He sighed and went to the Mathews' house to pick up his sister.He'd probably be too early, and he usually didn't do that, but Tim ordered him to, so he had to.  
  
He walked up to the door, and knocked loudly. There was silence, and waited with an impatient face on. Suddenly, the door opened and there was a pretty girl in front of him with a notebook and a pencil in her hands. She stared at him, her eyes mezmerizing him. She looked like a Soc.  
  
"Is this your house?" he rudely asked. You usually didn't see Socs in this part of town; they wouldn't be caught dead here. She nodded.  
  
"But I thought this was Two-Bit's and Ashley's house," he said. She nodded again. She started to write in her notebook and when she was done she showed it to him. It said, 'Two-Bit is my big brother and Ashley is my twin.' He felt his eyes widen in shock. How did he not know about this? But he never heard Angela or Tim or nobody mention this girl. She didn't even look like her family and certainly not a Greaser.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she wrote again. She didn't talk.  
  
"I'm supposed to pick up my sister, Angela, is she here?" he asked much nicer, he could live without Two-Bit after his back for mistreating and disrespecting his little sister.  
  
'No, she went with Ashley somewhere. Do you want to come in and wait for her? She should be back soon,' she wrote again. He shrugged and grunted; then he came in the house. There was a rocking chair nearby with a huge load of instrument cases next to it. She led him to a couch and he sat down on it, and then went to the rocking chair. She picked up one of the smallest case, and assembled some instrument together and started to play a song. He laid back on the couch, closed his eyes, and listened to the refreshing music. It released all his stress out of his body as if he was getting a massage or something. It surprised him, though, that a Greaser could play an instrument. Most of them wouldn't be patient enough to play one anyways, and besides, most of them either couldn't afford an instrument or was too lazy to swipe one or didn't have any talent at anything at all.  
  
For awhile, he laid there, until he was asleep, having nice dreams instead of his usual nightmares. The music in his dreams were always changing, from a deep sound to a high one and back. They lulled him, always pleasantful, away from the harsh reality he was forced to live in. That was, until he started hearing voices.  
  
"Wow, he looks so relaxed and he's actually smiling!" he thought he heard his sister say.  
  
"He doesn't look so hard when he's asleep," he thought he heard Two-Bit say. Who were they talking about? His eyes snapped open finally from his nice dream. The music was still playing, and he realized it was Ashley's twin playing those instruments, and now she was playing a huge instrument that was bigger than her.  
  
"WHAT?! Where am I?" Curly asked, shooting up from his sleeping position.  
  
"You're in our house. Aaliyah said you were here to pick Angela up," Two-Bit gruffly announced.  
  
"Oh....okay. Well, we gotta go. Tim's gonna kill us if we're not home soon," Curly plastered the hard look on his face again.  
  
"Okay, bye Ashley, Two-Bit, Aaliyah!" Angela went with her brother, and waved goodbye.  
  
"How come I never knew about the twin?" Curly asked his sister once they were outside.  
  
"I don't know....it never came up and you never asked, I guess," Angela told his brother as they got in the car, "And her name is Aaliyah."  
  
"She doesn't look like them," Curly stated. Actually she kind of looked like their dad, mom, and Two-Bit in her face structure, and Ashley's facial features, but he didn't say nothing about the ebony-haired girl who he just met.  
  
"Oh, she looks like all of them in one, only with way darker skin and dark hair. Tim knows about her, I don't know why you don't," Angela told her brother. Of course Tim would know, but no one ever told Curly anything.  
  
"You looked so cute when you were asleep. You didn't have your cold, hard face on, and your body was swaying to Aaliyah's instrument playing AND you were actually smiling!" Angela complimented him. She never saw him smile much, and she was his sister!  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he grunted, if it was anyone else, he'd probably beat them up, but this was his sister.  
  
"She plays really good, doesn't she?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yeah, she plays good," Curly replied to her, "How come she don't talk? She wrote everything down to tell me stuff."  
  
"Well....she's mute. Otherwise, you'd see her at school. She has to get homeschooled and she takes music lessons at some old lady's house, Mrs. Herberta, Herrera, Heraba's or something. I think she's said only one sentence in her life, at least that's what her family says. I don't know, I never paid much attention to her, no one really does, she's so quiet. She's just there, and everyone just kind of ignores her. And Ashley says Two-Bit never pays any attention to her, well, he never gave any attention to Aaliyah at all. I guess Mrs. Herment or whatever does, but who knows?" Angela speeched on Aaliyah.  
  
"So everyone ignores her?" he asked, actually curious.  
  
"Yeah, you kind of feel guilty, because she's in the house everyday, except to go to Mrs. Whatever-her-name-is's house, and she's on vacation to see her sister, so she has to stay there everyday, and she's in her rocking chair all the time. Such a boring life she has, but at least she plays those instruments," Angela explained.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Let's go before Tim gets blows his shirt off," Curly remarked as he drove up to their house.  
  
"He's probably out anyways, so he probably won't notice," Angela spoke the truth.  
  
"Uh-huh," he said as the two siblings went inside.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....please review! 


End file.
